Poupée de porcelaine
by SoToshiro
Summary: "Autour de nous, il n'y avait que trahisons, tueries et mensonges... On était obligés de s'endurcir..." Expliqua un jour Bontenmaru. Luciole des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel n'échappe malheureusement pas à la règle. Mais qui de mieux qu'un grand frère, lorsque l'on a besoin de confier enfin ses peines les plus enfouies ?


Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akimine Kamijyō.

* * *

_**Poupée de porcelaine**_

* * *

_Un jour, Yuan m'a dit :_

_« Tu sais, Shinrei, Keikoku est peut-être léger comme un oiseau, mais il a la carapace d'une tortue. »_

_Sur le coup, j'ai répondu :_

_« La vivacité, tu veux dire ! »_

_Mais je crois que je n'avais pas saisi de quoi il voulait parler. Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin compris – même si la comparaison était pourrie._

**•****°•°•**

Je crois que je vais le tuer. Le torturer, le trucider. Qui ça ? Oh, juste mon demi-frère. Juste cet écervelé pyromane qui passe son temps à me faire tourner en bourrique.

Ça va bien faire une heure que je le cherche. Notez que je ne sais même pas comment je l'ai perdu. Il me suivait pourtant, lorsqu'on a quitté la petite auberge de Yuya Shiina. C'est seulement en arrivant au pied des Portes de l'Enfer que je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était plus derrière moi.

Je soupire. Je commence à en avoir marre de parcourir cette forêt. En plus, avec son sens de l'orientation, Dieu seul sait où il a pu se retrouver...

Je m'arrête soudainement. Et si... ?

**•****°•°•**

Le Chemin de la Source Jaune. Vraiment quel lieu étrange parsemé de fleurs magnifiques aux senteurs parfumées et sous les pétales desquelles... Pourrissent des cadavres. J'ai entendu dire que leur présence est justement due à ces fleurs. Elles dégagent un pollen similaire à du poison, paraît-il. A son contact, on se met à voir des mirages, des souvenirs du passé qui nous apparaissent si douloureux qu'on en sombre dans la folie. Par précaution, j'ai préféré me mutiler superficiellement afin d'avoir mon attention focalisée sur la douleur uniquement.

En tout cas, toujours aucune trace de Keikoku. Il pourrait se montrer, cet ingrat, je me suis quand même taillé les veines pour lui !

Je poursuis ma route. Je déteste ce genre de paysage : toujours le même. C'est rageant. D'autant plus rageant qu'on se sent carrément perdu au bout d'un moment ! Grr... L'autre, quand je l'aurai retrouvé, je lui ferai payer cher...

« Maman ! »

Je me retourne brutalement, tournant ma tête dans tous les sens. C'est clairement la voix de Keikoku que je viens d'entendre. J'en mettrai ma main au f... A l'eau.

Mais... Il a bien dis « maman » ? Lui ? Je le cherche du regard et le trouve enfin. Il est allongé devant moi à quelques mètres. J'avance vers lui, d'abord calmement avant de remarquer qu'il bouge étrangement. Il... Il convulse ?! Je me précipite sur lui, agrippant ses épaules.

« Keikoku ! Keikoku, réveilles-toi ! »

Secoué de spasmes, il transpire abondamment. Ses yeux sont entrouverts mais il semble avoir complètement perdu connaissance. Subit-il l'effet d'un mirage ? Le secouant encore plus fort, je hurle :

« KEIKOKUUUUUU ! »

**•****°•°•**

Le voilà qui marche tranquillement devant moi, tandis que je continue de le fixer, intrigué. Depuis qu'il a bégayé mon prénom en se réveillant enfin, il n'a plus prononcé un seul mot. Quel genre de mirage a-t-il bien pu voir ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi bouleversé.

Ou alors... « Quel genre de souvenir s'est-il remémoré » serait peut-être plus exact ? Je baisse un peu la tête. Maintenant que j'y pense, le passé de Keikoku, avant d'être recueilli par Yuan, n'a été que tristesse et solitude. S'il s'est rappelé de quelque chose, cela ne peut-être qu'un souvenir empreint de douleur.

C'est vrai que c'est injuste. J'ai grandi dans un environnement sécurisant, luxueux, bénéficiant des meilleures gâteries et des meilleures études. J'avais même des valets à ma disposition. Keikoku n'a pas eu un dixième de ce que j'ai pu posséder. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ignore tout de ce qu'a été le quotidien de son enfance.

Je m'arrête. "_La carapace d'une tortue"_... C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais du se confier à personne. Yuan n'est même pas parvenu à le socialiser. Ce n'est qu'au sein des Quatre Sacré du Ciel, entouré de gars comme lui qu'il est enfin parvenu à se lâcher un peu.

_"Je trouve que tu es aussi un bon grand frère"_. Des paroles d'Angelica. Pff, tu parles ! Comment pourrais-je l'être alors que je ne connais rien de l'homme qui se trouve devant moi ?!

Je serre les poings.

« Keikoku ! »

Il se retourne. Impassible comme d'habitude. Tête baissée, je le rejoins lentement.

C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Yuan... Tu as donné un nom à mon frère. Tu l'as recueilli et élevé. Kyo aux Yeux de Démon, Akira, Bontenmaru, Akari... Vous lui avez ouvert l'esprit, le cœur et le sourire.

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour. C'est mon rôle de le délivrer du poids de ce silence dans lequel il s'est muré suite aux souffrances qu'il a vécu. Au nom de ce même sang qui coule dans nos veines.

Il me regarde m'approcher. Brutalement, je me jette sur lui, l'enlaçant de toutes mes forces. Surpris, il se débat immédiatement.

« Eh ho ! A quoi tu joue ?! »

Je demande calmement :

« Tout à l'heure, tu as vu un mirage, non ? Un souvenir douloureux ?  
- Hein ?  
- Keikoku... Il y a quatre ans, tu m'as libéré. De "ces chaînes qui m'emprisonnent" comme tu disais. Il est temps que je te renvoie la pareille. Sans doutes te sont-elles invisibles, comme les miennes l'étaient pour moi, mais des chaînes t'emprisonnent toi aussi. Elles sont lourdes... Tu n'es pas obligé de les porter tout seul.  
- Ça va pas la tête ?! De quoi tu parles ? » s'énerve-t-il en empoignant mes vêtements.

… C'est vrai qu'il est rare que les tortues vous laissent gentiment pénétrer leur carapace.

Je ne suis pas non plus du genre à déranger les tortues, d'ailleurs. Comment m'y prendre ? Je ne suis même pas capable de le mettre à l'aise. Les insultes ont tant fusé entre nous... Peut-être ne nous atteignaient-elles pas directement mais elles ont creusé un fossé. Comment le combler désormais ?

Et comment puis-je trouver des réponses à ces questions ? Dorénavant, je crois que seul suivre mon instinct peut m'y aider.

Alors, pour la première fois de ma vie, je décide de laisser aller mon cœur. En cet instant, je ne suis plus un guerrier. Je ne suis plus un haut-gradé responsable d'un Clan. J'abandonne toutes ces facettes qui font de moi ce que je suis pour devenir simplement un homme. Pour devenir simplement un frère. Un frère tel que je ne l'ai jamais été et ne le serai sûrement plus à nouveau. Keikoku... Je m'offre à toi, juste pour cette fois. Je t'offre toute mon humanité et je t'ouvre entièrement mon cœur afin qu'il puisse supporter avec toi le poids de tes souffrances.

« Tu peux choisir d'être l'oiseau que tu veux. Mais tu auras beau être libre, aucun oiseau en ce monde ne peut voler éternellement tout en étant blessé. Il faudra bien accepter de te laisser guérir un jour ou l'autre, ou ta douleur finira par devenir insupportable. Nul ne peut porter seul un tel fardeau... Nous avons tous besoin d'une personne pour endurer avec nous nos douleurs les plus vives. Permets-moi simplement d'être cette personne. Permets-moi... D'être la branche sur laquelle tu te poseras enfin, "Luciole". »

Je sens ses poings lâcher lentement mes vêtements, laissant ensuite ses bras tomber le long de son corps. Je déclare une dernière fois :

« J'avalerai chacune de tes paroles. Puis je garderai le silence, à jamais, sur tes confidences. Je te donne... Ma parole de grand frère. »

**•****°•°•**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes là, debout, collés l'un à l'autre. Nous n'avons pas bougé, ni parlé depuis un bon moment. J'ai l'impression d'enlacer une statue. Ou plutôt une poupée qui tomberait si je la lâchais.

Mais je ne la lâcherai pas. Aussi solide soit-elle, cette poupée me semble de porcelaine.

Je le sens soudainement inspirer profondément. Il remonte ses bras. S'apprête-t-il à me repousser à nouveau ? Si c'est le cas, je le laisserai faire. Après tout, je ne suis pas en droit de le forcer.

Pourtant, il n'en est rien. J'écarquille légèrement les yeux quand je le sens passer un bras autour de mes épaules, l'autre autour de ma taille. Il resserre doucement son étreinte. Je sens une boule se créer au fond de ma gorge. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu ému. Je ne rêve pas ? Est-il prêt à se confier... A moi ?

Je sens son menton trembler légèrement contre mon épaule. Il émet un son vague.

Qu'il prenne son temps, je prendrai le temps qu'il faut pour l'écouter.

Il inspire à nouveau.

« Je... Je devais avoir quatre ou cinq ans... Ou quelque chose comme ça. »

J'avale ma salive. Ça me fait quand même tout drôle, cette situation. Si on me l'avait racontée il y a encore une heure, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Néanmoins, je ne l'interromprai pas.

« Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de cette période. Si ce n'est de la façon dont elle s'est... Terminée. Je me souviens seulement qu'à l'époque, je vivais seul avec ma mère dans un quartier pauvre de la ville basse du Clan. On ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de moyens. La plupart du temps, je passais mes journées entières à l'extérieur. J'étouffais dans le taudis où nous vivions. »

Cette boule, je la sens grossir au creux de ma gorge. Serait-ce un sentiment de culpabilité ? « Le taudis » où il vivait... Moi, j''avais tout, tandis que lui n'avait rien.

« Un jour, je ne sais plus quand, je suis sortis comme d'habitude pour traîner seul dans les rues. Je me souviens avoir croisé sur mon chemin un gars bizarre. Enfin, bizarre dans le contexte. Il portait un uniforme à la fois élégant et austère, orné de blasons du Clan. On ne voyait jamais ce genre d'homme dans notre zone misérable. Plus tard, j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'un soldat de votre famille. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne vois pas non plus ce que pouvait bien faire un de nos soldat à cet endroit. Où veux-tu en venir, Keikoku ?

« Toujours est-il que j'ai continué mon chemin. Je suis resté toute la journée dehors. Quand je suis rentré le soir... »

Il se tait. Je le sens ravaler sa salive à son tour. Il ne reprend qu'après quelques instants :

« Je... J'ai... J'ai découvert ma mère... Pendue au centre de la petite pièce où nous vivions. Je me suis approché. »

Il soupire avec sarcasme.

« Comme un con, sur le coup, je me suis dis "à quoi elle joue ?"... Puis, j'ai vu son visage. Entouré par ses longs cheveux blonds qui pendaient... Il y avait son visage. »

Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent.

« Il avait une teinte verdâtre. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, sa bouche entrouverte. Elle affichait une expression étrange. J'étais déjà effrayé par la vision qui s'offrait à moi mais ce n'est que lorsque mes yeux ont croisé son regard vide que j'ai compris. Je me suis précipité sur ses jambes pour tenter de la remonter, de la redresser. Je me suis acharné un moment. Je criais, je crois. Et malgré tout, personne n'est venu. C'était pas la surpopulation qui manquait dans ce quartier pourtant... J'ai fini par me calmer, mais je ne l'ai pas lâchée. Je suis resté debout, immobile, toujours accroché aux chevilles de ma mère pendant plusieurs heures. Je ne pensais plus à rien. Après tout, je n'avais plus que ces jambes auxquelles me rattacher. Si je les quittais, cela revenait à accepter de tout perdre. »

...

« C'est sans doute mon instinct de survie qui m'a incité à bouger et à partir. J'ai erré pendant plusieurs heures dans les ruelles de la ville après ça. Il faisait nuit. Je tournais en rond, sans regarder où j'allais. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais rien. Je me sentais vide et seul. »

Sentiments qu'il a si longtemps gardé... J'admets avoir du mal à ne pas me mettre à frémir. A cet âge... Dieu, comment a-t-il pu survivre à ça ? Je sens qu'il m'enlace soudainement un peu plus fort avant de reprendre :

« A un moment... Complètement par hasard, je suis passé à côté d'une auberge. J'ai perçu une discussion qui a éveillé mon attention. C'était entre le gérant et un client. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce et riaient à gorge déployée. »

Sa mâchoire se crispe.

« Je me souviens encore de la conversation au mot prêt. Moi qui oublie toujours tout, il a fallu que je retienne ça. J'ai vu le client brandir un long sabre à la lame blanche. La tsuka* était de couleur pourpre et se terminait en une autre lame, plus petite. »

Hein ? Mais cette description correspond à...

« J'ai... J'ai failli m'effondrer quand je l'ai entendu dire... "J'ai du la poignarder avec ça avant de la pendre. C'est qu'elle se laisser pas faire la... »

"… La chienne" prononce-t-il dans un sanglot non maîtrisé. Il poursuit ensuite, froidement :

« Le gérant du bar lui demanda pourquoi il avait eu à faire ça. Il a répondu... "C'est Sire Hidejiro qui me l'a demandé contre une bonne petite somme... »

Je ferme les yeux à l'entente de ce nom. Père... Vous, père...

« ... Cette femme avait été sa maîtresse pendant quelques temps, puis elle l'avait subitement quitté. Il l'avait mal pris mais n'avait pas réagi à l'époque. En revanche, il y a quelques jours, il a appris qu'elle avait eu un fils de lui. Il était tellement furieux qu'il m'a envoyé la tuer en guise de punition." Il a fini son verre avant de continuer : "il fera sûrement tuer le gamin également, il craint qu'il ne se dispute un jour sa succession avec son héritier, le petit Shinrei, un bon p'tit gars celui là au moins !"... »

Je grimace. J'ai soudainement si honte... Si honte de mes origines, de ce fichu destin qui a fait de moi le chanceux de l'histoire.

« L'aubergiste... Celui-là... Il, il a... »

Il semble resserrer un peu plus son étreinte à chaque mot, au point de nous faire trembler tous les deux. Je commence à sentir une étrange humidité contre mon épaule. Keikoku... S'il pouvait se cacher dans mon corps afin d'être sûr de ne pas être aperçu ainsi, je pense qu'il le ferait. J'imagine pourtant facilement ses yeux rougis par la rage et la peine en cet instant. J'imagine ses joues pour la première fois inondées de larmes silencieuses mais intarissables.

Je décide de rouvrir les yeux. Je lui ai promis, je l'écouterai. Alors je serai entièrement ouvert à lui, jusqu'au bout.

« Il a rit en disant... "De toute façon... Y a même pas à r'gretter... La mère c'était qu'une catin. On en a d'autres"... »

Il colle sa bouche contre mon épaule, si bien que je peine à discerner ses paroles suivantes.

« A partir de cet instant... Tout s'est passé très vite. Je suis rentré dans la salle. Le client s'est retourné vers moi, je l'ai reconnu, c'était le soldat que j'avais croisé. Je crois qu'il a dit quelque chose comme "tiens, c'est le sale bâtard. Je vais le buter tout de suite, ce serait fait." J'étais petit, alors je suis monté sur une chaise puis sur une table avant qu'il ne s'approche de moi pour avoir le dessus sur lui. Comme il se moquait de moi, il n'a même pas vu que je saisissais une bouteille posée sur la table... »

Ses doigt se crispent contre ma peau tandis qu'il enchaîne, hargneux :

« ... Avant de la lui fracasser sur le crâne. J'avais mis toute ma force dans ce coup, si bien que j'en suis tombé avec lui. Je me sentais étrange. Quelques instants auparavant, je ne ressentais plus rien et là j'éprouvais une soudaine jouissance. La satisfaction de la vengeance sans doute. L'aubergiste, lui, ne devait pas imaginer que ça se passerait comme ça car il n'a daigné bouger qu'à partir de ce moment. Il a fait rapidement le tour du bar pour venir se jeter sur moi avec un couteau. Mais j'avais saisi entre temps le sabre de l'autre gars et l'ai ainsi enfoncé dans son abdomen. Il s'est écroulé lui aussi. Avec ce sabre entre les mains, je sentais une puissante haine monter en moi un peu plus à chaque instant. Le soldat a bougé un peu le bras. Il n'était pas tout à fait mort. J'ai violemment planté ma lame dans sa gorge... Il était enfin tout à fait mort. »

Il marque un temps de pause. Les sanglots dans sa voix ont désormais laissé place à une profonde froideur :

« C'est l'exemple même de ce qu'a été ma vie durant des années ensuite. Sans cesse assailli par des soldats qui voulaient ma mort, je me suis renforcé, envahi un peu plus à chaque meurtre d'une envie de vengeance. Je voulais tuer ce père qui avait tout orchestré, tuer ce fils qui avait tout eu à ma place... »

Je ravale ma salive une nouvelle fois. Il le remarque.

« Hn, appeuré ? »

J'entends un petit sourire dans sa voix. Je culpabilise et lui, il se moque ?... Irrécupérable ce garçon, je l'ai toujours dis. Mais je me met à sourire légèrement aussi.

« … Et je voulais tuer ces dirigeants du Clan qui laissaient passer de telles atrocités, conclut-il. C'est comme ça que j'ai grandi jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Yun-Yun. »

Sa respiration s'est calmée depuis quelques instants. Je reste toujours silencieux et immobile.

A l'écoute de son récit, j'ai manqué de verser quelques larmes avec lui mais maintenant, je me sens apaisé. Je continue de sourire et je crois que mon sourire s'agrandit.

Peut-être que tout cela ne changera rien. Les confidences n'effacent pas la douleur. Mais peut-être l'atténueront-elles ? Peut-être enfin que ça lui permettra d'être un peu plus heureux, à partir de maintenant.

« T'es chiant hein. » lâche-t-il subitement.

Tiens, il a retrouvé son ton habituel. Mais quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?

« … L'autre coup, j'avais dis que ça serait la dernière fois que je te dirai merci. »

Ah, ça... Je souris à nouveau.

« Et c'est toujours valable. Je n'ai rien fait aujourd'hui qui vaille la peine d'être remercié. »

Je le sens sourire à son tour au creux de mon cou. Lui envoyant une vive tape dans le dos, je déclare enfin :

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut trouver le Paradis des Lotus Rouges... Et il vaut mieux ne pas tarder. J'aimerai assez rentrer au Clan sans être assailli par un certain bâton de pèlerin. Je suppose que tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Je me desserre de son étreinte et passe à côté de lui en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder. Je le sens vaguement étonné.

Mais il doit encore avoir les yeux rouges de toutes les larmes qu'il vient de verser. Fier guerrier qu'il est ; ce n'est pas le moment de le dévisager... Je ne tiens pas à l'embarrasser, mon petit frère.

* * *

*_tsuka_ : poignée du katana.

**Note** : Le nom du père de Shinrei et Luciole n'est pas précisé dans le manga. C'est moi qui ai choisi « Hidejiro ». _Hide_ signifie « supérieur ». Et -_jiro_ est un suffixe que l'on ajoute pour indiquer qu'il s'agit du deuxième fils de la famille.  
Or, j'ai toujours imaginé que le père de Shinrei et Fubuki étaient frères, je sais pas trop pourquoi. On sait juste qu'ils font tous partis d'une famille noble qui maîtrise le courant Saigyo. De plus, j'ai lu quelque part que Luciole avait cru un moment que Tokito était son cousin (enfin sa cousine en l'occurrence), donc voilà. x)

… C'était les petits potins-inutiles-qui-cassent-toute-la-fiction de SoToshiro.


End file.
